Trial And Error
by GK8492
Summary: When Margaret is attacked, Mordecai is determined to find the assailant. He has very limited time to find him but he must stay by Margaret's side as she needs him now more than ever. Will Mordecai get revenge? Or will his actions and efforts all be for waste?
1. Chapter 1

The Not So Regular Show

My life has been as exciting as the stale end piece of a loaf of bread. No one ever eats it and is always neglected. Sometimes I look at a loaf of bread and think, 'you poor bastard.' It will probably end up get torn to pieces and thrown out into the yard for some stray bird to come by and have it for breakfast.

Today, however, as I awoke from my slumber-I felt like that stray bird. Feeding off of scraps just to stay alive. My boss, Benson, pays me minimum wage and buries me in work when I want to go out and have a good time. It pisses me off sometimes. The pay is shit and is barely enough to keep rent on this house. Most of the money I get in the monthly paychecks goes directly to the rent. A $1000 check deducted to only $150 after taxes and rent pay. It was barely enough to buy groceries.

Luckily, I've kept some money hidden from everyone. Why? So that when shit hits the fan, I have some to fall back on. It is so that it can keep me stable in the event that I lose my job. Also it's for if something gets damaged so that I don't fall into too terrible debt. And that happens a lot around her… a lot! I don't even let Rigby know. Probably because if he knew he would go out and buy a new video game or something. Hey speaking of which.

"Come dude, get up." I groaned towards the trampoline while throwing off the blue comforter. I received no answer once my feet touched the floor. "Rigby, get up," Still no answer. He's probably passed out from playing video games all night again. I arose from the bed side and walked over to the trampoline. Bones and joints had their morning "_Snap! Crackle! Pop!" _for breakfast.

Once there, I shook the blanks and said Rigby's name. My heart hit the floor with a thud when I realized there was nothing under the blankets. A cold shiver went down my spine. He's never up before me, never!

Okay, just calm down Mordecai. It's not that uncommon for Rigby to just wander off. I took in a deep breath and started my way down the stairs. I hadn't even checked the time yet, but as I glanced out the window I saw that it was just beginning to sunrise. I rubbed my eyes as I descended into the still very dimly lit living room.

To my surprise no one was here. Now I was getting a nervous feeling in my gut. "Rigby?" I shouted into the oblivion. I took a step on the last stair. Where could he have gone-?

"SURPRISE!" I jumped up in the air as the lights flashed on and loud screaming rose up as people came out of their own hiding spots. My wings and legs wrapped around the fan wings as I heard people began to chuckle and laugh. I opened my eyes to see all my friends standing in one big group. I smiled and began to blush. Then my eye caught something.

"Hey Mordecai," Rigby said while inching toward the light switch. I went bug-eyed.

"Don't you do it!" I threatened my best friend. A devilish grin grew across his face as his arm was out stretched to the wall.

"Happy Birthday Buddy!" He shouted and flicked the middle switch up. I heard a low rumble and felt a slight vibration coming through the wings of the fan. Slowly, I began to rotate in the air. By the time I had realized that I was still tightly clutching the wings of the fan, it was too late.

Quickly, I gained speed and the world began to blur in front of my eyes. Blue became red and green became purple as a knot was forming in my stomach. Soon, I felt nauseated and let go of the wings but my legs were intertwine and would not undo from the centrifugal force acting upon them.

I began to curse out loud as my body was violently spun in circles. "Ma…ke…it….stop!" I could barely hear my own words as I felt the vibrations subside and I began to slowly come to a halt. My eyes were heavy and my brain felt like it was being yanked out of my skull.

A pair of red-feathered wings helps me stop my devil made merry-go-round. Once I was still, I opened my eyes to see the girl of my dreams.

"Happy Birthday Mordecai," She said while holding my head. We were eye level but the sky was the ground so it was tough for my head to fix things. I was so sick and dizzy that I almost didn't understand what she had said.

I chuckled. "Thanks Margaret. Can you help me down now?" All she had to do was slightly pull on my head and my legs untangled themselves and I hit the ground with a giant thud. My friends still laughed but tried to help me up. Margaret put my arm around her shoulder and lifted me up and walked me over to the couch.

_God I could inhale that perfume all day. She is such an amazing person. Kind, friendly…sexy. Shh! Don't tell anyone I said that! Really!_

She placed me on the couch. She told me she'd be right back. I sunk into the sofa, finally able to take in the surroundings. Balloons filled the ceiling with a rainbow of colors. People had begun to disperse and enjoy conversations with others while drinking. All my friends were there, Muscleman, Skips, High Five Ghost, Benson-not really a friend but eh-Pops and Eileen.

Rigby took a seat next to me with a mixture of looks on his face. He tried hiding his face from me, but I could see that he was sorry…well, somewhat. "You okay dude?" He asked sympathetically.

I could only smirk. I nodded and said, "Yeah I'm fine. But," I threw a punch into his shoulder. He whined for a bit but got over it quickly. "It was pretty funny. Good one," I commented.

"Yeah well, you got to take the chance when you see it right?"

I laughed. "You sure do dude," Rigby and I did a quick Hi-Five and he left to go mingle in with Pops and Muscleman. I closed my eyes. I can't believe that I had forgotten my birthday. I was such an idiot. Well I have been busy lately so it's not really unexpected for me.

I felt the couch cushion level out as new weight was put on. I opened my eyes to see who it was. Sure enough, Margaret had returned but with a piece of cake on a small, clear plate along with a plastic fork. The piece had a single burning candle sticking out of the white frosting. She handed me the plate and asked me to make a wish. Everyone had regrouped around me to sing happy birthday.

The entire song I was blushing. I don't always feel like I'm treated well here. So too have this party, is very warming for me. After the group had finished singing, I stared at the candle for a few seconds. Then with a quick puff of air, the candle flickered and was extinguished. I was awarded with applause. I began to blush a bit more as I took the fork and took a bite.

"Aww! Vanilla?!" I whined. Everyone had a quick laugh as I did too. It was of no big deal. I was just glad to feel important once again.

"Whoo! Now I can have some!" cheered Rigby from the kitchen. Benson turned around and threw his arms up in the air.

"What is it with you and cake?" Benson was only partially kidding. I knew the guy long enough to know when he's serious and when he's just screwing around. I felt a light peck on my cheek. I began to blush harder. Margaret asked me what my wish was.

Honestly, I hadn't thought of a wish yet. I'm not good of thinking on the spot. I faced Margaret and at that instant, I knew what my wish was.

Today, the 16 of May, was the best day I have had in a while. Tomorrow…tomorrow was a different story.

**(A/N): More on the way! Just wanted to start you guys off with a hook. Thanks for reading it so far! Tell me what you think of the story in the Reviews or shoot me a message. I am very willing to listen to new ideas and flaws that should be look at. Thank you again! I will see you, in the next chapter. Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Open my present first!" Rigby has begged me to open his small square box wrapped in green wrapping paper. He has shoved it into my face and kept me from talking to Margaret just so he could have the pride and honor of having his opened first. He would not let up, so I finally gave in. I took it out of his hand and began to rip apart the paper.

The present reveled the latest and most highly rated video game. The name of the game was called Minecart. I thanked Rigby and gave him a nudge. "No problem dude!"

The rest of the group gathered around for me to open the only present that wasn't Rigby's. It was a tall rectangular box with blue wrapping paper. It was the same height as me. I turned to the crowd and they all nodded. So I began to tear off the paper, revealing only a few words. "Le…ul…air."

My brain knew exactly what it was. So I began to tear at the paper more violently. "We all pitched in a little to help get it for you bro," said Muscleman. The present was now visible to the world. My jaw dropped.

"It's a Les Paul Guitar!" I screamed like a little kid in the candy store. The picture on the box showed an elegant, sunset painting on the base with four pitch controlling knobs. I couldn't stop smiling. I had gotten really good at practicing guitar lately, but all I have is a slightly bent Fender from the 80's. Well not anymore I don't!

"Oh my god, thank you guys so much!" I said to the crowd. They all smiled and said happy birthday. I felt like the most important person in the world right there. No words could describe how I felt.

Hours had past and most of the crowd was gone. They all gave me a hug before leaving though. Except for Benson, we just shook hands. Same thing right? Muscleman left with HFG to go bowling. Benson had a meeting to go to that was about the park. Eileen left for her afternoon work shift at the coffee shop. All that was left was Margaret, Skips and Rigby.

We made small talk for a while. Nothing too exciting. I kept finding myself staring at Margaret when she talked. She told us stories that I only got about half of. Skips did tell us his ordeal while on a cruise ship that crashed into the shore and sunk only halfway. He told us that 65 people had died. I smirked at that but there was nothing to do for them.

After a little while Margaret asked me to follow her into the kitchen. I didn't hesitate in staying right behind her. I may have glanced down at something while walking behind her… Just may have.

Once we were secluded from view of Skips and Rigby, she gave me a huge hug. Her wings wrapped around my neck as I wrapped my wings around her waist. We stayed like that for about a minute before she pulled away. "I have something else to give you," She smiled while walking towards the stove.

She opened the door latch for the oven and pulled out an unwrapped cardboard box. She rested it on the counter and told me to open it. "Oh Margaret, you didn't have to get me anything else," I said jokingly.

She giggled. "Well this is a little something special from me to you. And besides, it's your birthday!" She smiled. "Now open it." Margaret has just the most beautiful smile when she is bossy.

"Okay," I chuckled. I opened the first flap and then the remaining overlapping flaps. I peaked inside to see a blue hoodie. I reached in and unfolded it out. It was the perfect size for me. "Wow, this is awesome!" I cheered while trying it on. I zipped it up and slid my hands in the side pockets. Margaret laughed.

"Hehe, sexy," she said with a wink. I smiled and did a little pose. She burst out laughing. I couldn't help but to laugh along. "One more thing," she said while reaching behind her back.

She took off her necklace and showed it to me. It has black string with red beads surrounding a small rabbit's foot. "I got this while I was on vacation. The store clerk said it was good luck so I bought it," She explained while lacing it around my neck. "And now I want you to have it."

I blushed very hard. I even tried to hide it a little. "Thank you Margaret," She gave me a hug. This has to be the best present I had gotten all day.

We made our way back to the living room and I placed the hoodie on the coat rack. It smelled of Margaret so much it was almost suffocating, but in the good way. Small talk resumed between the four of us.

*Two hours later*

"Well I got to go guys. I have to open up shop tomorrow and have to be up at 6." She explained while getting up and outstretching her wings.

"Aww already?" I complained. She nodded in disappointment. "Okay. Give me a hug before you go though," I said standing up. She smiled and did just that. I blushed and she left with a goodbye. I plopped down back on the couch and turned on the TV. Rigby, Skips and I watched Lost for what seemed like forever. All the time, we were arguing and debating what was really going on.

"So they are just pretty much people who don't know what to do and try to survive?" Asked Rigby.

"I guess," I said back.

"Dude we could last longer than those snob actors ever could!"

"Ha! You bet dude!" I laughed along with Rigby.

"Well hey guys I got to split." Rigby explained, "I told Eileen that I would meet her at the coffee shop in an hour." Skips and I acknowledged that he and Eileen have most likely been dating in the last few weeks. So it was of no surprise to us that he would leave to go see her.

"Alright man, catcha later!" I said to Rigby while giving him a high-five. He then proceeded to get up off of the floor and walk over to the front door. He looked back and I gave him a wink.

"Stop talking," He said playfully. Rigby grabbed the doorknob and walked out the door. Leaving Skips and I alone.

"So Mordecai," I turned around to see Skips. "How did you like your birthday man?" He asked curiously. I just shrugged and said, "Best one I've had in a long time."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I guess just from the fact that I know that everyone still cares about me," I explained with my voice trailing off. I didn't like talking all that much to Skips about problems but he was an excellent advice giver.

"Well now you know that we are here for you brother," Skips said with encouragement. I nodded and thank him. Just then I heard my cell phone ringing from the kitchen. "Hang on man," Skips held up his hand as to say 'take care of it.'

I rose up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. The counters still had food scraps and torn pieces of wrapping paper on them. I saw the dim light that has been illuminated from the cell phone on the dining table. Picking it up, I noticed it was Margaret's number.

Strange, I thought. Usually she calls me from the coffee shop work phone. She hardly ever uses her cell phone. She must have forgotten something. So I flipped open the red phone and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Mordecai!" It was Margaret. Her voice was raspy and desperate.

"Margaret? What's going on?" I raised my voice. My heart began to do somersaults.

"Help me please!" She cried out. It tore open my gut. "He's attacking me!"

"Who Margaret? Who!"

"Ah! Help me-"A loud crack could be heard coming from the receiver. Margaret screamed so loud I thought I had gone deaf. A tear formed in the pit of my eye. She's really in danger. Then as quickly as it began, her screaming stopped.

"Margaret?" There was only silence. "Margaret!" Still no answer.

'Oh my god, what just happened? I need to get to her house, fast!'

"Take one of Pops cars," A voice spoke behind me. I snapped my head back to see Skips holding a pair of keys. "It will be faster than taking the cart," he explained.

I stood in shock. Not sure of what to do next. I knew I needed to help Margaret but I didn't know what had just happened.

"Come on!" Skips yelled. I snapped out of my trance and sprinted towards Skips. I dropped the phone and snatched the keys out of his hand. Nothing else mattered at that point. I set out to get to Margaret's house before something else happened. I just didn't know if I will…

I charged through the front door and jumped over all the stairs. I hit the ground with so much force that if the adrenaline hadn't been pumping through my veins, I would've cried on the ground from the pain. But I did not care about the pain.

I then proceeded to turn and sprint at the garage. Pops Old English convertible was perfectly parked inside the garage. The four door car had leather interior. It has shining chrome coating around the outside. Jumping over the driver side door, I quickly put the key into the ignition. I did not bother with the seat belt. Margaret's house was only a few blocks away.

At the moment my mind went blank. I sat in the car wondering what had happened to Margaret, or what is happening. _God I hope she is okay. I just hope I can get there. Oh god, I think I forgot how to get there! Dammit, if she is getting attacked and I don't get there in time she is going to… No! You can't think like that Mordecai! If you think it then it will happen. You have to fucking focus on how to get there!_

My mind snapped back into reality. I could see over the windshield of the car. I slammed on the gas and took my foot off of the clutch. The back wheels spun and the car jolted out of the garage opening. It wasn't long that I turned out of the driveway and on the road. I shifted the car into the second gear; it soon gained speed.

The speed limit on the road as a mere 30 mph. I had no idea how fast I was going but I could tell it was over that. I came upon an intersection that I needed to turn right on. I shifted into the third gear and made a sharp 90 degree right turn. I nearly clipped a black SUV. Drivers honked at me, shaking their fist out of the windows. I ignored them.

I made a sharp left turn about another ¼ mile down the road. If I keep this up I'm going to hurt someone. But once again, I was doing things before thinking.

I shot through a residential neighborhood at highway speeds. The sun had begun to set below the horizon so fortunately to me; most people were inside their own homes. I put the car into a lower gear which cased the engine to naturally slow me down. Just in time for me to take one more right turn without the risk of flipping the car. Margaret's home was only four houses down the road from the turn.

I slammed on the brakes once I was in front of her house. The car sputtered and the engine died. Just before I was about to get out of the car, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A green Sedan that had torn out of the yard and hurried down the road. I caught a glimpse of the license plate. The last three numbers ending in "963" were the only visible characters I could make out. I told myself to worry about it later. Margaret could still be inside.

The car door flew open and my feet carried me to the front door of Margaret's magenta colored house. The door was slightly opened. I backed up a few spaces and body slammed the door. I'm not sure why I didn't just open the door.

My body cracked the door into two pieces and I flopped onto the carpeted flooring. My eyes closed upon impact of the floor. I groaned as I just did something that really wasn't necessary. But nothing I had done in the last ten minutes was necessary. However, I digress.

The first thing I had noticed, once my senses caught back up with me, was the lack of sound. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The calm before the storm.

The next thing I noticed came when I opened my eyes. There was a blood trail leading from where I was laying to the visible entrance of the kitchen. My heart just ate myself as I was not ready to see what I just saw.

Slowly, I picked myself up. I stood on my feet to see that Margaret's living room is destroyed. Shattered glass from picture frames were scattered around the floor. Furniture was torn wide open as white stuffing filled the gaps. And blood…so much blood. It was everywhere: on the walls, on the carpet it was just… Mortifying.

I gingerly stepped around the shattered glass and wood splints. Following the trail of blood, I began to expect the worst.

Only a few more steps. I placed a wing on the rounded edge of the opening to the kitchen. The blood trail seems to get thicker the closer I got. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I took three steps around the corner. I opened my eyes…and my knees fell to the floor. There was Margaret, the beautiful red robin, twisted and mangled on the floor. A pool of blood surrounded her lifeless body. Her left-wing was bent in half. Blood matted her feathers.

Tears fell like waterfalls from my cheeks. "Margaret…" She was gone. There was no doubt about it.

I shuffled my knees toward her. But…as I got closer, I saw something. Her chest was moving…she's breathing! Suddenly, I kicked my whole body into overdrive. She wont die in front of my eyes!

I examined her whole body before doing anything, knowing that the slightest movement can kill her. I won't be responsible for that. Her legs looked fine. My hands felt up and down her body. I felt nothing unusual from her waist line down. I always remember how her body is from the hugs.

However, her wing was severely injured. Bone was sticking out of torn flesh as blood slowly seeped out. _Okay. That definitely needs to be put in a splint if I'm going to do anything. Where are some boards that I can use?_

I stood up and looked around for anything to use. There was nothing in the kitchen. Searching the living room, I found two medium-sized wood planks from the door I tackled. Next I needed string or something to use to tie them together.

After looking for a few minutes in her kitchen, I found that duct tape is my best resource to use. I placed the planks and duct tape next to Margaret. I made two long strips from the duct tape by ripping off big strips and folding the sticky sides together. I gently placed the two planks of wood on opposite sides of Margaret's wing and tied them together as best I could. Not to tight to hurt her, but not too loose for them to slide off. I placed one long strip of tape, unfolded, around her arm and the splints.

The next step is the most difficult; turning her on her back so I can properly carry her. I knew that moving her is supposed to be the last resort when someone was hurt. But I felt like I could help her before the paramedics could ever get here.

After singling out different options, I decided to lay her unharmed wing parallel to her body and roll her over gently. I slowly did this while supporting her neck and damaged wing. It was only when I tried to pull her towards me that my wing felt off. It sort of hurt but ignored it. I pulled a bit harder, enough for her to end up laying her head in my lap. Elevation is very important when something could be hurt.

Finally, after about two-minutes of carefully supporting her wing, she was upright on her back with her broken wing laid across her chest. Thinking I had her in the right place, I slid my wing under her knees and wrapped my other wing around her shoulders. I slowly rose to my feet, being careful not to do anything too hasty. My wing felt off again and hurt more than last time. Again I ignored it, but I didn't know how much longer I could.

Slowly I walked from the kitchen to the shattered remains of the living room. Margaret's head rested on my shoulder as I walked out the door and to the car. I laid her gently across the front of the car. I closed the passenger side door and got in from the other side. The engine-turned over after turning the key.

It took me 10 minutes to get to the ER. Margaret was laid out with her head on my lap once again. I didn't even bother parking. I just drove up to the hospital front entrance and carried Margaret in. I made sure I was still supporting her head and wing. The hospital had double automatic opening doors that worked once I stepped on a black mat. I ran through the lobby, pushing people out of my way. I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Help! She's hurt and needs help now!" A nurse ran towards me and guided me further into the hospital. She opened a door that said "Trauma 1" and led me in. I placed Margaret on the hospital bed and made sure that she was comfortable as could be.

Two more nurses came in to the room wearing light purple scrubs. One grabbed my wing and I winced in pain. The nurses started talking but I didn't understand because of Jargon.

"Okay I need 20 CC's of IV in her system now, she's lost a lot of blood," ordered one nurse.

The nurse next to me asked what her blood type was. "Uh… AB!" She nodded and left the room.

A Doctor in light blue scrubs with a white coat on came in the room. "Okay what do we have here?" He asked his coworkers.

"Got a trauma emergency on a red robin. Compound fracture of the right-wing, lost severe amount of blood. Possible head concussion, I recommend CT and MRI doctor?"

"Yes very good Rachel. Let's get some blood in her system now and you," he said motioning toward me. "I have some questions for you."

He led me out of the room just as the nurse who left came back with two bags of what looked like water and a full bag of blood. She closed the door behind her, leaving me to ponder what will become of Margaret.

_God let her be okay. Please...please._


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your name son?" Asked a police officer in a patient room. The doctor that led me out of the ER said for me to stay in this room. The room number was 23. He shortly left once the officer came into the room.

"Mordecai sir," I answered with respect, despite my insides burning and tearing away at me for worrying about the red robin only 200 feet away. The officer wore his blue uniform with a belt of endless tools and weapons. I eyed the gun holstered on his right side, but quickly shot my eyes to the floor.

"Okay Mordecai," he said while leaning his back against the wall. The door to the room is closed. I sat on the patient bed with my hands in my lap. "My name is Officer Homes. I need you to tell me everything that happened to your friend before you brought her here."

I slowly nodded my head while looking around the room. There were heart monitors turned off, a small TV hanging on the wall and a tiny bed placed next to a window. I took in a deep breath and began telling Officer Homes everything.

"Today is my birthday," I began, awkwardly enough. "Margaret and my friends threw me a surprise party earlier this morning. All day, we talked and played games and I felt like I was important once again," Homes stopped me short.

"Have you had a history with depression?" He asked while jotting down notes on a note pad. I shook my head.

"No. I mean, I'm usually a pretty happy guy but lately I've just been feeling down is all," I looked back down at the floor. "It's just…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't know where to go from there. It's just what?

"Just one of those feelings that you can't explain no matter how hard you try?" Homes finished my thoughts for me. I couldn't believe how right he was. So in return, I nodded my head. "Listen Mordecai, I understand that you are going through a tough time now. But you have to tell me if anything else there is to tell me. Anything at all?"

Replaying everything is the hardest thing I could do now. Remembering every single detail in the last hour was like brain surgery. I couldn't think about anything except Margaret being okay.

"No sir," I said covering my face. My face suddenly felt hot and a sharp pain shot through my wing. "Ah!"

Officer Homes was quickly by my side, leveling my wing in his hands. I winced in pain. "Mordecai," Homes whispered. Realizing my eyes were shut, I slowly opened them and looked down at my left-wing. It was swollen twice as much as the right one. "Which side did you land on when you busted through the door?"

"…left,"

"Okay, what I'm going to have you do is, lay your wing across your lap and stay right here. I'm going to go get the doctor and I will have him get a look at that." I nodded my head and thanked him once he got up. "No need, I'm just doing my job. But if you remember or hear anything else, give me a call."And with that he placed his card on the bed and walked out of the room.

For five minutes, I didn't move. For five minutes, I didn't speak. For five minutes, I felt nothing. I waited for the doctor before he came in the door. He stopped abruptly when he seen me. He said something but I was unable to hear him.

"Mordecai?" I heard him say. Next thing I know I see a bright light in my eyes with his face in the background.

I choked up. Only then did reality set in for me. Tears fell from my cheeks. My hands trembled and my knees shook. The Doctor took a step back and made me look up at him.

_Margaret... She is hurt. She is hurt...because I wasn't there to protect her. Now she is in this hospital probably dying! I need to see her!_

"Mordecai, I'm sorry I never introduced myself to you. My name is Doctor Nestbar. I know you are hurt, both physically and mentally right now son. But I need to get you to the X-Ray and have your wing diagnosed."

I didn't say a thing. I only nodded as hot tears fell from my face. Dr. Nestbar placed his arm around my shoulders and helped me up from the bed. He led me out of the room and into a hallway. All the time, I was watching my feet stomp the multicolored floor tiles.

Quietly I asked Nestbar, "When can I see her?"

"In due time my friend. But my priorities are-" I tore away from him.

"SHE SHOULD BE YOUR ONLY PRIORITY!" I snapped and stood my ground. Echos could be heard all around the department I was in. My face was burning up. Swallowing the lump in my throat, Dr. Nestbar was trying to get me to calm down.

"Mordecai, she is a major priority now! We have over half of the ER staff obtaining her insurance info and medical history while the rest is giving her proper treatment. Okay I know it is very tough for you to see her like that but you have to please calm down and let me take care of you!"

I hadn't realized what I done until he stopped talking. He was right. I was very selfish into thinking that he was paying more attention to me than to Margaret.

Slowly, I relaxed and walked the rest of the way to the next room. I walked through the heavy wooden double doors and took a seat in the waiting room. My ass sunk into the green plastic chair. I winced in pain. _So much for comfort._

Just as Dr. Nestbar was about to walk into the room that read "X-Ray Operations. Authorized Personal Only" the nurse that got the water bags for Margaret came into the waiting room.

"Doctor, you need to come back to the ER now. It's about the robin," She said grabbing Nestbar's white coat.

"Okay Sally, I'll be down there in a minute,"

"I wanna go!" I protested standing up. But Nestbar told me to stay and that I could do more harm than good. So I reluctantly sat back down.

"Nurse, schedule Mordecai Jay for an X-Ray." _Wait, how did he know my name?_ "I need to go," He ordered a nurse in pink scrubs behind the desk. She nodded and Dr. Nestbar and the other nurse fled the room; leaving me to ponder.

What happened to Margaret?

Please let her be okay.

Please…


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Mordecai," The nurse in pink scrubs spoke to me. My head rose up from the floor and made eye contact with her. She stood by the X-Ray room with a clipboard in her hand. "Follow me please," She asked calmly, nodding her head.

Slowly, I got up from the chair and walked my way towards the nurse. Her name tag said, "Sarah."

_He's attacking me!_

Those words echoed in my head, stuck on repeat. I wanted to see her so bad. Just to see if she is going to be okay. I just… I need… I want…

Not paying attention to where I was going, Sarah's voice came over an intercom. I was standing in a very dim-lilted room. My back against a hard solid board. "Mordecai I need you to raise you arms to level height. Can you do that for me?" _Wings._

I nodded and complied. Raising my wings level to my shoulders, was not an easy task. As I raise my left-wing, a sharp pain soared through my wing and into my chest. I winced in pain for a moment but resumed the place I was told to be in. "Good now hold that for just five seconds,"

Five seconds never seemed so long. A small humming noise snuck its way into my ears. I grew dizzy for a split second but soon recovered. Small white crosshairs crawled across my upper torso. Starting from my right to my left and disappearing in thin air. "And…were done! Good job Hon, you can lower your arms now."

_They are wings dammit. _

About five minutes later I was back in the patient room I was first stationed in. The only difference about this time was that I was alone. Never before had I felt this so down. I just wanted my Margaret.

I looked up at the clock hung from the wall across from me. 9:34. It had been only one hour since I gotten the call. The call that…

I heard the doorknob click. However, I did not move. "Mordecai?" It was Nestbar. "I got your X-Rays back. They aren't good but not as bad as I thought," he said turning on a screen on the wall to the left of me. I turned my body to face him and the screen. He slammed two laminated pictures of bones onto the clips. The pictures could clearly been seen.

"Are these my X-Rays?" I was stunned at what I saw. The right picture looked normal. The left…was a different story. I got up and walked over to Nestbar. He nodded his head and pointed to the left picture.

"See this chip right here?" He pointed to a small white piece sticking out of the bone. "That is where your wing has been fractured. It's actually very good-looking and a simple cast and sling should have that healed in about a month. Along with some anti-inflammatorys' of course," He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

"And I have some news about your friend Margaret." My eyes grew big. I slowly turned my body to face Dr. Nestbar. "It's not good."

My heart sunk to the bottom of the world. That was the last thing I ever wanted to hear.

"Let me get you a cast and sling and you can see her. I'll tell you everything once we get there."

"Now Mordecai I have to warn you," Nestbar stopped me from entering a patient room labeled 637. "She is very hurt and sick now and it may be hard seeing her in this condition. Are you sure you still want it go in at this point?"

"Yes, just let me see her please." My voiced choked. The pain from my wing subsided once it was hung in front of my chest.

"Okay," He said opening up the door. Only one light shuns the entire room. It was the lamp next to Margaret's bed. I gingerly walked my way into the room. "Margaret?" I cried out. No response.

Beep…beep…beep

"Margaret?" I said out loud again. Inch by inch, I got closer to her. "Marg-Oh my God!" I screamed out when I saw her. I didn't realize the damage that had been dealt to her when I first saw her. But now things were clearer, so I saw the full extent of her wellbeing.

She lay motionless on the bed with only her tan bra on and her blue jeans torn at the waist. Tubes and lines connected to a heart monitor ran into her wings and inside her nose. Her right-wing was entirely bandaged up. White bandages, wrapped around her entire head. Her eyes were closed but visible despite the bandages. Black stitching tied her cuts on her face, neck and chest. Her feathers were soaked in blood.

"What…happened…?" I fell to my knees. Nestbar put his hand on my shoulder.

"She is in a coma Mordecai," I never thought I would here those words come out of someones mouth and mean it to someone I really care about. My stomach ached. He paused. "She came in with a severe concussion when she arrived. She fell asleep before you had your X-Rays…She was awake the entire time you were with her," he said the last part quietly.

"We can't put her in the CT or MRI scanners just yet. Her body has to get over the shock first before we can do anything."

"…why…" My voice was shallow and cold.

"I wish I could tell you more son. I'll leave you alone for a bit, anything happens you come get me or a nurse as soon as you can," I nodded and thanked him. I heard his steps descend in pitch as he left the room. I was still on my knees.

I didn't move. I didn't cry. I didn't speak. I didn't feel my wing.

Slowly I crawled next to her bed side, held her good hand in mine. Then I began sobbing. Getting louder and louder until I was sure that the world could see the hot tears falling on the bed sheets, and be able to hear the cries from the room in where my life will forever be changed.


	5. Chapter 5

ATTENTION

The following chapter is going to totally kickass. If you like this chapter, enjoy long walks on the beach, and or have a large penis. Please leave a review for the story.

Enjoy

My life is at a standstill. I have nowhere to turn. Nowhere to hide and no one to go to. As I sit here in this four-cornered hospital room with the one girl that I truly loved, I couldn't help but to wonder. Who did this? Who would so maliciously hurt Margaret? She never had any enemies. Everyone loved her…I mean…Who the hell did this?!

But these are only thoughts at this point in time. The present is what I should be most focused on. Margaret's hand was intertwined with mine. The constant beeping of the heart monitor became part of the nature. By this time, this was 2:43 in the morning, I gotten used to it.

"Why wasn't I there for you?" I whispered in the silence. "I promised myself I would always be there for you. To always protect you. To always…" My voice trailed off. There was no point in talking. Or even thinking. There was nothing that I could do to help anymore. I just wanted her to wake up. She to tell me everything is okay. To stop crying. To stop worrying about anything and everything.

A few hours later, dawn broke over the horizon. Sunlight broke through the window's blinds. Light painted itself on the tile floor. I watched the clock tick by. Sitting by Margaret's side, I finally felt sleepy and rested my head against the bed frame. However, I did not close my eyes. For some odd reason, I felt uneasy. Uncomfortable, like the bad feeling in your gut that something else bad is going to happen. I didn't need anything else happening to me for a very long time.

Against my body's wishes, I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep. It took longer than I had expected, about 40 minutes, to finally get into the dream realm. However, this dream soon turned into a nightmare.

*Meanwhile with Rigby, Skips, Pops, Benson and Muscleman* *3rd Person*

"Okay," Benson said while everyone was sitting on the steps. "Does anyone know where the hell Mordecai is? He hasn't shown up all day and wasn't around for his night shift this week last night," Benson was starting to turn red. He had enough of Mordecai being late or never showing up.

Skips grew weary of where Mordecai was too. After he left with Pops's car, he hadn't heard from him since. He didn't want to stay quiet for long but knew that it was probably the right thing to do. Still, it felt wrong to him because he knew Margaret and Mordecai liked each other and he tried his best to stay out of they're way.

"Yeah man, where is his ass?" Muscleman complained with HFG floating next to his right shoulder. "Usually he says if he's gonna be late or not,"

"Yes he very much does. Oh where must he be?"

"Calm down Pops im sure he is-" Benson was interrupted by Skips.

"I might know where Mordecai is," He finally spoke up. Skips was past the point of no return. Now he must tell every one of what he knows.

"You do? Well then, care to tell us Skips?" Benson crossed his arms. Skips looked at his friends to see all eyes trained on him. He took in a deep sigh and began.

"Last night, after you guys all left, Rigby stayed a little while after and so did Margaret. Well shortly after Rigby left, Mordecai got a call from his cell phone. I could hear him yelling from the kitchen," Skips took a pause to catch his breath. Rigby was gazing down to the ground.

"I heard him yell Margaret's name and then for two minutes, it was complete silence. I got up to get an eye on Mordecai and he was just frozen. He wouldn't move nor would he speak. I called his name but did not respond. I then saw that Pops car keys on the coat rack and I grabbed them, finally got Mordecai to snap out of it and gave the keys to him. He bolted out of the house and drove off…" Skips looked down to his hands in his laps.

"Oh…Skips I… Wait." Benson held up his hand. "So Mordecai is at Margaret's house?" Benson was now a full on red charging bull. Skips didn't say a word. Benson was too hot-headed to think straight and to acknowledge that Mordecai could be helping someone.

"Benson will you shut the fuck up for once and think?!" Rigby yelled, catching everyone off guard. Never before had anyone heard Rigby cuss, even if it was light. He stood up and got in Benson's face. "Before you go off blaming Mordecai for something that shouldn't be even remotely relevant, stop and think that maybe he could be helping Margaret and that she is hurt,"

Everyone's hearts skipped a beat. They could not see the full picture until now. Not even Rigby could until he heard himself.

"Well we have to get over to Margaret's pronto!" Pops exclaimed. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "We shall take my car; it will get us to her house faster,"

"Uh Pops," Skips said puzzled. Pops looked over to him. "Mordecai took your car, remember?"

"Ooh…"

*Back at the Hospital*

Dr. Nestbar walked into his patient's room to see Mordecai fast asleep in the spare bed. He needed to conduct the CT and MRI scans on Margaret now that her body has calmed down and gotten over the shock. But he knew that Mordecai would also want to see the results from the scans.

Nestbar looked down at the clipboard in his hands. He noticed there was another patient with a back injury from a baseball accident. He too needed a CT scan to see if there is any damage causes to his spinal cord. Dr. Nestbar decided that once the other patient is done with the scans, he shall wake up Mordecai and give Margaret's turn.

Before he walked out of the room, he decided to take her Vidal signs. While Nestbar was walking over to the patients bed, he noticed Mordecai rustling in his sleep. His fractured wing laid across his chest and head propped up against a pillow. He dismissed this and continued.

"Okay Margaret," he said to the unconscious patient. "Your blood pressure is 120/80 which is good. Your breathing is steady and your pulse is…" Nestbar paused with his hand on Margaret's wrist. He could feel her pulse, but his concentration shifted to Mordecai.

Sweat fell like bullets from his body on the white sheets. His rustling became more erratic. He began to moan and wince in pain. But he would not wake up. Dr. Nestbar knew immediately that he was having a night terror.

He jumped over to him and began to hold him down. His eyelids opened but he was not awake. Mordecai began flailing his wings and legs. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"Nurse!" Nestbar cried out. He held Mordecai down for two more long agonizing minutes. "Nurse!" He yelled louder. The door then flew open and Nurse Rachel came in and supported Dr. Nestbar. "Hold him down; I got to get a gurney. He is locked in a nightmare and is having a seizure."

*Mordecai's Dream*

Mordecai's eyes opened to see that he was surrounded by blackness. Nothing was visible or audible. He cried out for anyone to help. His wing was no longer broken.

"Hello! Is anyone out there?" He yelled but received no answer. Then a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the oblivion. Mordecai froze in fear. His heart raced and body trembled. He must run now.

Without thinking, he picked up his legs and began running in the opposite direction. But no matter where he turns or how fast his legs could carry him, the eyes followed him.

Soon Mordecai fell on his knees, drained of energy. He huddled himself tight. Tears fell from his eyes. Frightened by fear, Mordecai was helpless against the dark being.

He looked up from his hands and saw something that will scare him for life. The red eyes were right in front of him. Mordecai was petrified.

_Yo…u….r…e….. s…oul…. I…wa…..nt…..it…._

It's voice was dark and cold. The words slurred out of Mordecai's ears.

"My soul?" He asked scared.

_Your soul….or…._

"Or what?" Just then, the eyes closed. Leaving Mordecai alone in the darkness. But only for a short time.

White, bloody hands merged out of the hands and began choking him. The red eyes returned, only this time with black slits and odd yellow symbols in the shapes of commas' floating around the irises.

Mordecai trembled and shook ferociously; desperately trying to breathe air.

_YOU'RE SOUL OR HERS!_

Mordecai knew exactly what the monster meant. It wanted a soul to feast on and it wanted Margaret's. But he wasn't about to let that happen. Not while Margaret is still alive and that she still can wake up and survive. Mordecai closed his eyes, hoping this would end soon.

"Mordecai…..Mordecai…"

He awoke with his body lunging up and hitting his head on an overhead lamp. "Ah, fuck," he groaned in pain. Dr. Nestbar had just put him down on the bed when he woke up.

"Well, good morning," he acknowledged him. Mordecai looked around to see Nestbar at the bed side.

"Morning Doc,"


	6. Chapter 6

ATTENTION

The following chapter is going to totally kickass. If you like the story, enjoy long walks on the beach and or have a love for bacon, leave a review for the chapter.

Enjoy

*1st person Mordecai*

Goddamn this thing is huge!

That was my first thought the minute I walked into the spaced MRI room. The machine is a giant cylinder with a bed sticking out of the center. White sheets covered the bed with a head and neck supporter on the edge of the bed.

"Got everything out of your pockets, sir?" Nurse Sarah asked me as she guided me to the bed. I had to admit, I was not used to being called "sir." However, I did enjoy it and shook my head no.

About five minutes later, I am lying down on the bed with my head between the hard plastic supporters. My wings are crossed my chest as Dr. Nestbar talks to me over an intercom.

_Okay Mordecai, we are going to start the tests soon. How are you feeling?_

I gave him quick thumbs up. The bed then lowered as a humming sound echoed through the room. A sudden shiver shook my body as my view was over taken by the machines interior walls.

_Mordecai, from here on out I need you to stay as still as you can. I need you to do that for me so any scratches you have, scratch them now._

I thought the Doctor was being a little weird at this point. I don't have to scratch anywhere. I mean my back kind of…

_You done scratching? _

Shooting my thumb up, the machine began to make weird noises. I heard loud clanks of metal as well as beeping. I felt like I was being examined by an alien life-force. The machine continued its wide variety of sounds for about twenty minutes.

I soon grew bored and closed my eyes for a bit. My mind raced thinking of what Margaret could be dreaming of. I wish I knew so I could maybe join our dreams together when I go to sleep. But sadly, I know that is impossible. I don't think even Skips could pull that stunt.

_She….will….die…._

My heart skipped a beat. That wasn't Dr. Nestbar's voice. That was…that monster. Against all possibility and internal instinct to stay quiet; I spoke to the being in my mind.

'Why are you haunting me?'

I am not Mordecai. I am a part of you. I control you. I feed from you. I see what you see, feel what you feel, and hear what you hear.

But why me?

Why you? It's not you I'm after Mordecai. I'm after her.

Why? Why her? Who hurt her?

Ah, so many questions. You will soon know. However I will tell you this.

What?

The person who hurt her….

What? Who?

…

Who goddamnit?! WHO!

_Mordecai! Nurse, get in there._

My eyes snapped open to see Nurse Sarah. Sweat poured from my feathers on to the bed.

"What? What happened? Is the test over?" I asked her. She threw a puzzled face at me.

"Yes… I believe so."

"Oh just wait till I get my hands on that prick. Thinking he can skip work to be at the coffee girl's house." Benson's nonstop rampage continued as the crew traveled down familiar suburbs.

"Margaret sounded like she was in trouble from what I heard Mordecai yelling for." Skips said in the back seat of the golf cart. Pops sat next to him with Muscleman on the other side of the cart. Rigby sat shotgun.

His face grew of great concern towards his friend. Not sure if he was ok. Even though the two have been on some fucked up adventures, he still worried for his best friend. His hands rested in his laps as they got closer to the destination.

"Maybe she fell down a flight of stairs and Mordecai had to go and help her up." Pops tried to encourage.

"Nah I don't quite think so Pops." Benson discriminated with his knuckles turning white. "Okay just one more turn and…what the hell?"

As Benson turned left on the street that Margaret lived on, the scene he pulled up on was unexpected by everyone. Police lights flashed across the property as men in blue uniform scavenged the place. Yellow tape blocked off entrance to the house. Benson could see wood shards scattered all along the porch.

Pops was the first out of golf cart. He ran up to the nearest police officer that was jotting down notes on to his notepad. The officer turned around to be confronted by a panicking Pops and a crowd of people running after him.

"Officer!" Pops exclaimed stopping short from tackling him. "What happened here?"

"Whoa okay, who are you all?" He asked putting away his notepad.

"We are all Margaret's friends. Can you tell us where she is?" Skips explained.

"Oh the red robin that lives here?" The crew slowly nodded their heads. "Oh well in that case," he took a pause to check his surroundings. "We arrived here on a noise complaint call from one of the neighbors. They said they heard screaming and glass shattering. When they called us, the noise suddenly stopped and then a car drove up to the house. The neighbors saw a blue jay jumping out of the car while another drove away from being parked in the lawn, over there."

He pointed over to the tire tracks shown in the fresh dirt next to the porch. "We then received a call from one of our newest recruits that was doing a run-through of the local hospital and said that the red robin was severely injured."

Everyone's heart dropped a mile into the ground. Benson only then realized that this situation was unlike any other stunt pulled by Mordecai and Rigby.

"If I was you guys, I'd check there first." They all nodded and quickly got in the golf cart and started the drive to the hospital. No one said a word. They all were in shock. And they all hoped that both Mordecai and Margaret are okay.

Damn, I cannot catch a break. Dr. Nestbar had just gotten done telling me that I may have a psychological disorder in where you talk to inanimate objects and to people who aren't really there. He described it as Schizophrenia, I think. But he couldn't be more wrong. However, I can't just go up to him and say "Hey Doc, I got this demon talking to me inside my head. You believe me? Oh yay now I can go home and be perfectly stable to live on my own. Happy fucking birthday to me!"

Jeez, maybe I need to catch up on some sleep. I've been too stressed out about Margaret and that nightmare I had. But I can't shake the feeling that this isn't just going to go away. I have to do something. But I don't know what. I could start trying to look for that bastard that hurt my Margaret. Where do I start though? Ugh I need a drink.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I slowly got up from the guest bed and walked my way over. It was close to noon so there was no need to have the room lights on. The sun took care of that, thanks to the huge window in the room. My wing was still sore being wrapped up in a cloth blanket that was still slung over my shoulder. Dr. Nestbar gave me some painkillers though. Wish they would kick in soon.

I opened the door to be greeted with a muscular male red robin. He wore a plaid shirt, torn at the sleeves. He held a straw hat in his hand. "Excuse me," He said with a southern accent. "Is this here Margaret's room?"

'Okay, who is this guy and how did he know she was here?' Despite my thoughts and suspicions racing, I answered his question. "Uh yes this is her room. Come on in," I slid over to the side and let him through the door. He closed it and I stood before him. He held out his wing. "The name is Jon good friend." We shook hands.

"Mordecai," I said with my good wing. "May I ask why you are here?" We made our way over to Margaret's bedside. He stood with his wings at his sides. I became very confused. He looked so much like Margaret. Was this her Dad? Ex-boyfriend maybe? He answered in a very dark and cold voice. "I was told that my niece was in trouble. And I came here to help her in any way I can. But obviously I am too late."

Oh. Didn't see that coming.


End file.
